The Changing Tides
by Yasumi Kaba
Summary: A re-write of Sakura a Teacher! Sakura was asked to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts. And that's not the only reason she's there. A new adventure begins.. let me know what you think. R&R!
1. Convincing a Subborn Oniichan

**Author: **Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that this IS Yasumi Kaba/animegurl17 (I have no idea why I had two names. confusing _) so I'm not stealing someone's work or anything. Anyways, I like going back and re-reading some of the things I've written over the pass years and feeling good about that fact that I've gotten better (at least I think so..) Since I'm free during break, I thought I'd go back and edit this story since I didn't really like the way I wrote it with the grammatical errors, too many POV changes, lack of descriptions, etc. (I had a lot of flames because of those things and I don't blame them. It bugs me too). So here is the re-written and hopefully, better version. And if somehow past readers are reading this again, let me know what you think of the changes. All reviews are welcome! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1 – Convincing a Stubborn Onii-chan **

**-Kinomoto Residence-**

_Poke. Poke. _"Sakura, if you don't wake up soon you're going to be late for school," said what seems to be a flying stuffed animal with wings. He glanced at the clock. "Again." He tried poking harder.

"Mmm. Just 5 more minutes," came the muffled reply as she swatted the prodding hands away.

"But that's what you said 5 minutes ago! It's already 7:50!" the stuffed animal said as he threw his tiny yellow arms up, exasperated.

At this, the young brunette quickly sat up and scrambled for the Hello Kitty clock next to her bedside. "HOOEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She dashed out of bed and tried to get out of her pink pajamas and into her uniform at the same time.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier Kero?" Sakura yelled at the stuffed animal, running back and forth brushing her hair, teeth, and pulling on her socks. Before he could answer, she was already out the door.

She rushed down the stairs and in her hurry, tripped. BAM BAM BAM. She landed face down in a kneeling position with her butt in the air and swirly eyes.

"Good morning Sakura" Fujitaka greeted, already used to the sight of his daughter at the bottom of the stairs.

"At this rate, the Kaijuu's going to make the house collapse," Touya commented, flipping to the next page of the newspaper and taking a bite of the toast in his hand. By this time, Sakura had already recovered from the fall and was next to him in a split second. Knowing what was to come, he tried to avoid it but was too slow. Sakura stomped. Hard.

"ITAIIII!" The toast that he had just took a bite of fell out of his mouth and onto the floor as he hopped up and down, his injured foot in his hands.

"Humph. That's what you get for always calling me that," said Sakura as she poured herself a glass of milk. As she gulped it down, she saw the clock. It read 8:10. Her emerald eyes widened and she choked on the remainder of the milk that had yet to make the way down her throat.

"Sakura, you have 5 minutes until..."

"HOOEEE! I FORGOT!"

She hurriedly grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door.

"...the school bell rings," Fujitaka finished.

**-Tomeodo High School-**

"GOMEN NASAI, SENSEI!" yelled Sakura as she slammed the screen doors to class 3-A open. Everyone turned their heads, staring at the teen. She was bent over, panting, with one hand on the side of the door and the other on her knee for support. Her mid-waist brunette hair was messy and her uniform was in disarray.

"It's already your second time this week, Kinomoto and it's only Tuesday. If you're late one more time this week, you're going to get detention. Now go to your seat and don't disturb the class any more than you already have." The class snickered. Sakura blushed and straightened, scratching the back of her head as she walked to the back of the class, embarrassed.

"Woke up late again, Sakura?" a violet-eyed girl asked as Sakura took the window seat next to hers. Her hair was also violet, mid-length and braided to the side. She shot Sakura an amused look when Sakura slumped down into her seat, resting her head on the desk with her face turned towards the girl.

"Yeah," she whispered back quietly.

"Ms. Kinomoto, do you have something to share with the class?" The class turned their heads to her once again.

"No sir!" Sakura replied, bolting up from her slumped position.

"Then will you kindly pay attention and stop with your disruptions!" Giggles and whispers could be heard at the reprimand.

"Yes sir," she replied as her face turned red. She slowly sunk to the bottom of her seat, wanting to disappear.

**-At Lunch-**

BBBRRRNNNNNGGG! Came the bell, signaling the beginning of lunch.

"And we'll continue on with finding the area under a curve after lunch," said the teacher. Shuffling and scraping of chairs could be heard as everyone started making their way to their lunch time destinations.

Sakura stretched in her chair, tired from the confusing lesson in calculus. _When am I ever going to need to use this in life anyways?_ She thought as she rolled her head, wincing as she hit a knot. _Whoever invented math must've been a sadist. _She looked at the whiteboard, still filled with the lesson's information. _Yup. Definitely a sadist. _

"Let's eat Sakura," said the violet-haired girl from before, pulling Sakura away from her thoughts. She took a bento out from her desk and turned to face Sakura.

"Okay!" Sakura replied, beaming a smile at her best friend. She grabbed her lunch and they headed out to the field towards the cherry blossom tree. As they sat down under the tree the girl said, "Sorry for getting you into trouble earlier Sakura."

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault Tomoyo. Sensei's just mad 'cause I'm always late," she smiled, placing her lunch on her lap and pulling her chopsticks out. Tomoyo giggled and did the same.

"You can never break that habit, can you?" she asked.

"Nope!" came the cheerful reply.

They looked at each other and giggled. Clapping their hands together, they said brightly, "Itadakimasu!"

As they ate, Tomoyo chatted away. Sakura threw in a comment now and again but she wasn't really paying attention. Her mind began to wander as Tomoyo started talking about just how_ kawaii_ Sakura would look in her newest inventions. Her eyes made their way to the soccer field, reminding Sakura of a young amber-eyed boy. _Syaoran._ _If he were here, I bet he'd be on the soccer team. Then I could cheer for him whenever he had a game, _she thought. _Why isn't he back yet? He promised he'd come back but it's already been 5 years. Could it be that he's forgotten about me?_ At the thought, her eyes widened. _Iie, it can't be. Syaoran would never break a promise. Ever! He'll definitely come back. _She shook her head from side to side with conviction, trying to rid herself of the possibility that he would never return.

Seeing this, Tomoyo stopped her rant and asked, "Sakura? What's wrong? Do you not like the outfit?"

Sakura snapped her attention back to Tomoyo. "Huh? Iie, gomen. I was thinking about something else just now."

"Iie, it's okay." Tomoyo peered at Sakura, noticing her sudden saddened features.

"Were you thinking about Li-kun?" she asked.

Sakura glanced at her, surprised. "How did you know?"

"He's the only one that ever got you that sad," her eyes softened as she said this. She moved her lunch from her lap to the grass and stood up, taking a few steps toward Sakura. When she was only a foot away, she knelt, wrapping her arms around Sakura.

"Do you miss him?" she asked.

"Hai. More than I thought," she murmured.

"He'll definitely come back and when he does, you'll knock his socks off with your kaiwaiiness, comforted Tomoyo. She pulled back from the hug and gave Sakura a comforting smile. They looked at each other and giggled. When they stopped, Sakura said, "Arigatou Tomoyo. You're always here for me whenever I needed it."

"No problem! What're best friends for?" Tomoyo smiled as she got up, moving back to her original position.

"Now let's go back to talking about the outfit I made you. You can come over today to try it on! Oh I just can't wait to see how it looks on you!" she squealed. At this, Sakura sweat dropped and shook her head. _Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo._ She picked up her chopsticks and continued with her lunch. Looking up at the sky, she thought, _Zettai Daijoubu. Ne Syaoran? _

**-After School-**

"Hey Sakura. Ready to go try on some outfits?" Tomoyo's eyes gleamed. "You're going to look so _kawaii _in it! HOHOHOHO!" she laughed, her right hand placed to the left side of her face, palm out, as she did so. Sakura just sweat dropped at her friend.

"Ok. Let's go Tomoyo," Sakura said. As they headed out the school building, a bird suddenly swooped down and dropped something into Sakura's hands.

"Hoe? What's this?" Sakura asked.

"That's weird. What's an owl doing in broad daylight delivering letters?" Tomoyo wondered.

"I don't know. But let's see what this letter says. It has a weird address on it," said Sakura. And indeed it was a strange letter. On the front part of the envelope, it said:

_To Sakura Kinomoto_

_1__st__ St & Cherry Road_

_Heading Towards Daidouji Mansion_

The girls looked at each other, wondering what the content of this strange letter could be. Turning it over, Sakura broke the red wick phoenix seal and read it out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Dear Ms. Kinomoto,_

_I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm hereby extending an invitation to you to teach at this school. You are more than qualified with your level of magic and we would be honored to have you here. The subject you will be teaching is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since this will be your first time teaching, you will be sharing this position with the professor who taught this class last year. You may be wondering why we would need another professor when the last one has yet to leave. The teaching position is just a cover up and the real reason is too complicated and highly confidential. I fear of having this letter intercepted so therefore, will answer all questions once we meet face-to-face. But know this: we are in dire need of your help. It would mean a great deal to us if you would aid us in our time of need. You may also bring a few friends if you would so like since it may be hard to come to a foreign country all by yourself. The train leaves England at King Cross station from Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 AM sharp on August 20__th__. I hope to see you then._

_Albus Dumboldoore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

The girls stared at each other, shocked. Tomoyo was the first to break the silence. "Do you think this is real?"

".. I think so. I mean, how else would they know that I have magic?" was the reply.

"That's true.. well, are you going to go Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I-I don't know. But if they really need my help, of course I'll go," she replied.

"I guess this means that we won't see each other much during this year," Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura looked up, "Of course not! Look here! This Dumbuldore guy said I can bring some friends along."

Tomoyo brightened, cheered at the thought. "That's right! Oh this is so exciting! I'm going to have so much fun making new clothes for you to wear for this new adventure!" Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's sudden change in behavior.

Bring her attention back to the letter, Sakura sighed. "I'm just worried about Touya."

"I'm sure your dad will convince him somehow. I mean, the Dumbuldore guy did say that he's in dire need of your help," Tomoyo said trying to sound convincing.

"Hopefully that's enough to convince him, though I highly doubt it" Sakura sighed.

**-Somewhere in China-**

_Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. _The swift movements of a sword could be heard as the young teen swung it. He moved quickly and steadily through the routine, never missing a beat. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and sweat dribbled down the side of his face. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice a girl heading towards him.

"Xiao Lang," said the girl when she reached him. He ignored her, continuing on with his practice.

"Xiao Lang! XIAO LANG!" yelled the girl, obviously frustrated. At this point, she had her hands planted at her hips and her ruby eyes were narrowed into a scowl.

"What?" came his irritated reply when his ignoring method did not work. He had a worse scowl on his face as he turned towards the girl. The girl smiled, having gotten his attention.

When he got no answer, he scowled harder. "What do you want Meiling? I have better things to do if you're not going to answer." At this, a frown appeared on her face.

"This is what I get for being nice," she said as she pulled out an envelope. The boy just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Meiling?" he repeated.

"Here, this just came for you. It's from Dumbuldore." She handed the envelope over. He took the envelope and turned it over. He tore the seal and scanned the content of the letter:

_Dear Li-san,_

_I know this may be short notice but I hope that you'll be willing to come back to Hogwarts early. I have enlisted further help to aide you in your mission. She will be sharing the same teaching position as you and needs to know the way around Hogwarts. It is urgent that you be here as we will be discussing your mission. Please arrive by August 20__th__. As such, I hope that you will show her around and this will also give the two of you some time to plan your lessons._

_Albus Dumbuldore_

Syaoran looked shocked as he finished reading the letter. Seeing his reaction, Meiling peered over his shoulder and read it.

When she finished, she asked, "What's so bad about sharing your teaching position?"

Syaoran snapped out of his shocked state and looked at her incredulously. He threw up his hands and answered, "I don't need to share my position. And I'm strong enough to look after Potter on my own! Now I'm going to have to take care of Potter _and_ extra baggage."

"Hey, you never know. Maybe the person's Sakura. He did mention that the person's a she," Meiling piped. This made Syaoran stop in the middle of his rant as he slowly took in this new idea. _Maybe Meiling's right. I mean, who else is strong enough to protect Potter from Voldemort?_ At this thought, he a smile slowly made its way across his face. _I hope it's her. That way, I can see my Cherry Blossom again. I bet she looks more beautiful than the last time I saw her. It's because of this stupid mission that I couldn't keep my promise to her. Will she forgive me? Will she even remember me? Maybe she already forgot about me and found herself someone new._ As his thoughts continued, his smile slowly faded from his face.

"I guess we'll be going early this year," Meiling continued. This snapped Syaoran out of his train of thoughts as he heard Meiling continue to speak.

"Yeah. We better get packing," Syaoran replied. They turned and started to walk to the house, but his last thoughts were still running through his head. _She promised to wait. What if she really doesn't remember me anymore? What'll I do? _Syaoran paused._ Iie, Sakura would never break a promise. Zettai Daijoubu. Ne, Sakura?_

**-Later at the Kinomoto Residence-**

"Onii-chan! I'm home!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey kaijuu," Touya greeted, voice coming from the kitchen.

Sakura quickly made her way over to him and stomped on his foot, shouting, "Kaijuu ja nai!"

"ITAIIII!" Touya screamed as he held his foot and hopped around the room in pain.

"And this is exactly why you're a kaijuu," Touya said once the pain stopped.

"Why you –" Sakura had her right hand, a vein popping out on her head and on her fisted hand.

"Touya. Sakura. I'm home," came Fujitaka's voice from the house entrance. Both siblings stopped their bickering and turned towards their father.

"Welcome home, 'tou-san," Sakura beamed, already forgetting about Touya's earlier comment.

"SAKURA! YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME! I PRACTICALLY STARVED TO DEATH SINCE YOU GUYS HID ALL OF THE FOOD FROM ME!" came a sudden yell.

The three Kinomotos turned towards the source of the voice and saw Kero flying down the stairs with tears streaming out of his eyes. He stopped in front of them, sniffling, giving them a sad puppy-dog face. The three sweat dropped at the sight.

"I'll give you extra pudding after dinner okay?" said Sakura. Kero immediately brightened, tears forgotten.

"YES! And it better be chocolate too!" He yelled, pumping his paws in the air.

"Pig," Touya said, crossing his arms. Kero turned and flew to him, chomping on his hand.

"ITAIII!" he screamed, flinging his arm around trying to get Kero to let go.

"Hai, hai. Now let's go eat. I'm starving," Fujitaka said, trying to calm the two down. At the word _eat_, Kero stopped and flew over to the table.

"What're you guys waiting for? Let's eat! I'm starving!" Sitting on top of the table, he had a knife and fork already in his hands. The three shook their heads as they headed towards the table.

They sat down and started eating. Kero was trying to get everything he could see into his stomach and doing a great job of it.

After a while Sakura said, "I got this strange letter today. I don't have the details right now because the person that sent it didn't want the letter to fall into the wrong hands. It's from a place called Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. It says that I'll be working as a professor there, but the real task that they want me to do is something else. Only thing is, the school's in England. Have you ever heard about them Kero?"

Kero stopped stuffing his face long enough to answer, "Can't say I have. But it's very possible that they're real. After all, you and Clow Reed and the brat couldn't have been the _only_ ones to have magic. If they're witches or wizards or whatever they are, it probably just means that they have a different kind of magic than your sorcery magic."

"Hmm. What'd you think 'tou-san? Can I go?" Sakura asked, turning to her father.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T GO!" yelled an outrage Touya. "WHO'S GOING TO PROTECT YOU? WHAT IF YOU GETS HURT? WHAT IF-"

"Well if they know that you have magic and say that they need help, the least you can do is check it out," Fujitaka said after a moment of considering, cutting Touya off of his tantrum.

"Really? Arigatou 'tou-san!" Sakura said, giving her father a tight hug.

"What? B-bu-but" Touya sputtered out.

"She's going to be just fine. Your sister is strong enough to protect herself," Fujitaka assured. It took a bit more of convincing, but Touya finally grudgingly agreed that she could go, with the ultimatum that she would have to write once every week. She would also have to take Kero and Yue with her.

Hit the review button and let me know what you think. I'll edit as fast as possible, but it's taking me a longer time than I thought it would. I'll try to update at least once a week. And if any of the past readers are wondering why this story isn't under animegurl17, it's because I forgot the email and password that I used (it's been like.. 6 years). Anyways, hope u liked the edited version more than the original. I know I do.

~YASUMI KABA


	2. Off to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2 – Off To Hogwarts **

**-China-**

"MEILING! If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you behind!" Syaoran yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He already had finished packing and was ready to go.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'm coming already! Sheesh!" came the exasperated reply. Meiling rolled her suitcases down the hallway, pausing when she reached the top of the stairs. Syaoran stood there, arms crossed and fingers tapping.

"Well aren't you going to help me out? How am I supposed to get these down all by myself?" Syaoran scowled, uncrossing from his previous position. He waved his hand in a fluid motion and Meiling's suitcases floated down the staircase, landing softly next to his suitcases by his feet.

"Finally! Let's go already," he said. He waved his hand in the air once more and turned, heading towards the main room with their floating suitcases. Meiling shook her head at his impatience and made her way down, following his lead. They soon reached the fireplace and stopped.

"Have you told Auntie Yelan that we were leaving?" Meiling asked. Syaoran merely nodded in response and took out a small brown bag. He placed his right hand in front of him, palm out facing the fireplace and moved his hand from left to right in one motion. A fire appeared, its flames gently flickering. Syaoran opened the bag and took some of its contents out, handing the bag to Meiling who did the same. He threw the contents into the fire and it suddenly roared before it died back to its initially state. He floated the suitcases into the fire and stepped in and yelled, "Dumbuldore's study." He braced himself for what was to come, and sure enough, his vision started spinning. Syaoran closed his eyes and waited for it to come to an end.

**-Kinomoto Residence-**

_Ding Dong._ Fujitaka opened the door and smiled, "Ohayou Tomoyo-chan, Yukito-kun."

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Tomoyo greeted. Next to her stood a tall man of about 6' with silver hair and the same kind smile as Fujitaka's on his face. "Is Sakura ready?" he asked.

"No, not yet. It seems she's running a bit late this morning," he said with a hopeless smile.

"As usual," Tomoyo giggled.

"Sakura! If you don't hurry, you're going to miss the plane," Fujitaka yelled up the stairs.

"HOEEEE! I'm coming! Don't leave without me Tomoyo, Yukito!" came the panicked reply. Sakura was currently rushing around her room, trying to pack some last minute things.

"Done!" she said with a satisfied smile after she stuffed a few more clothes into her suitcase. She quickly grabbed the suitcase and rushed down the stairs as fast as she could. The three looked up as Sakura started speeding down the stairs at full speed.

"Sakura! Watch –" Fujitaka started. As expected, BAM BAM BAM. Luckily, the suitcase crashed first. With the case opened and a few clothes scattered around it, Sakura's landed on top of the soft pile of clothes.

"Hoe?" she said dizzily. Fujitaka sighed and walked over to her, picking up the scattered clothes. _I hope she doesn't hurt herself too much on this job. _

"Arigatou 'tou-chan," Sakura said, getting up from her fall.

"Just make sure you take care of yourself over there," he said, handing her the suitcase.

"Oh. No wonder it seemed louder today. The kaijuu crashed twice as hard," came Touya's voice as he walked down the stairs. Sakura growled, raising her fist.

"Humph. I'll be nice since I'm in a good mood," she said, sticking her nose in the air. She ran to them, giving each a quick hug and in Touya's case, a really _really _tight one.

"C-ca-can't breathe," he wheezed out. Sakura let go and he gulped in a huge breath of air.

"I thought you said you'd be nice," he said once he started breathing normally again.

"I lied," Sakura stuck her tongue out. Touya narrowed his eyes and smirked. He ruffled her hair and said, "Take care of yourself kaijuu. And Yukito, make sure no gakis get near her." Yukito nodded in acknowledgement, a twinkle in his eye at Touya's protectiveness.

"I will! Bye 'tou-chan. Bye baka 'nii-chan!" Sakura yelled. "Hurry Tomoyo, Yukito! Or else we're going to miss the plane!" She grabbed each of their arms as she ran out the door. Tomoyo and Yukito just waved bye to Fujitaka and Touya, letting themselves be dragged off.

**-At the Train Station-**

They had just arrived at King Train Station from the England airport, having hurried to the train station as soon as their plane landed. The station was extremely busy. Everyone seemed to be avoiding and running into everything at the same time. There were people everywhere, babies crying, parents soothing, and people hurrying off to work. They managed to dodge a few but bumped into a lot.

"Hoe," Sakura said as she somehow managed to avoid yet another person.

"It seems really busy, ne?" Yukito said with his usual smile.

"Un," Tomoyo answered, her camera already pulled out and running.

"But I wonder where platform 9 ¾ is. I only see 9 and 10," Tomoyo said as she looked around, her camera following her in her search.

"Hmm. I feel a magical barrier, but it feels like it has a different type of magic than mine," Sakura said, pointing to the place between platforms 9 and 10.

"That must be it since their wizardry magic is indeed different than our own," Yukito nodded his head in confirmation at the magical source.

"Well, I guess we just walk through it or something," Sakura's tone held more of a question at the end. Nevertheless, she walked toward the barrier and placed her hand on it. Her eyes widened as she saw her hand start to disappear and quickly drew it back in surprise. She turned around to face Yukito and Tomoyo and saw her surprise mirrored on their faces.

"I guess your hunch was right Sakura," Tomoyo said once she got over her surprise. Sakura nodded and turned to face the barrier once more.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Yukito chirped. The three looked at each other and nodded. Grabbing their suitcases, they walked through the barrier. They were met with a flash of bright light that forced them to close their eyes. Once it disappeared, they opened their eyes and gasped. There before them was a sign that read _Platform 9 ¾_. On the train tracks was a long black train with a design similar to those old English trains that can be seen in history books. Though it was old, it was sleek and oiled. Everything seemed even noisier than the "other side" of King Station and there was so much to take in. The trio stood in awe at the sight before them, taking in the new sight and noise from all around. The train suddenly honked and steam came out of the top, snapping them out of their surprise.

"Well, we better get going before they leave without us," Yukito said after breaking out of his trance from the honk. Sakura and Tomoyo could only nod and followed him, still engrossed and amazed with everything around them. They went onto the train and walked down the hallway.

After taking a few steps, Sakura suddenly stopped. "Hey, doesn't something seem wrong here guys?" At this, the other two stopped and looked around.

"You're right. It's too quiet," Tomoyo said after a while.

"And I only sense one other presense," Yukito added.

"Right? We didn't notice it sooner since we were surprised. But what could this mean?" Sakura questioned. Sakura and Yukito suddenly tensed as they felt the presence making their way towards them. They were surprised when they saw a lady pushing a cart full of candy walking towards them with a smile on her face and all the while humming along to some song in her head.

She stopped in front of them and said, "Hey kids! Haven't made yourselves comfortable yet?" The three shook their heads. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Ano, how come we're the only ones here?" The lady looked at her, confused. Noting her confusion Tomoyo said, "Sakura, you're speaking in Japanese."

At this, Sakura looked at her in surprise and said sheepishly, "Oops. I forgot." She waved over her face and turned towards Tomoyo and Yukito and repeated the action. She turned towards the lady and said in perfect English, "Sorry. I meant to ask why we were the only ones here."

"Oh. Well, you're the only ones heading to Hogwarts so early. The other students don't go until the end of the month so of course there's no one else here," the lady answered. "Anyways, just take a seat anywhere and call for me if you need anything," she continued and headed down the hallway.

"Well that makes sense," Tomoyo said as the lady walked away. The three looked at each other and shrugged. They picked up their suitcases and headed down the hallway. They found a compartment near the back opened the door.

"Wow, it's so spacious in here," Sakura said as they made their way in. Indeed it was spacious. There were two long seats placed next to a window, facing each other and the rest of the inside had enough room to place their suitcases in. There was another door in the compartment to the back of the compartment. Yuktio opened it only to reveal a bathroom. The three left their suitcases on the floor and walked towards the seats. Once settled in, the train honked, signaling its departure and started to move. Tomoyo brought out a huge stack of food from one of her suitcases and poured each of them a cup of tea.

"You have everything on you, don't you Tomoyo," Sakura commented, sweatdropping as Yukito started on the food. _Hoe. Where does he put it all? _Suddenly, Sakura's bag began to rustle and out flew Kero. He stopped in mid-air right before the three, heaving and panting, trying to gulp as much air as possible.

"Kero! Are you okay?" Sakura yelled. When he regained his composure, he took a huge breath and yelled, "YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME AGAIN! I ALMOST DIED IN THERE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE ALMIGHTY GUARDIAN OF THE SEAL?" He was heaving again as he finished his rant. Spotting the table of food that Yukito had already started on, he continued, "AND YOU HAVE FOOD?"

"Gomen, Kero. I didn't mean to," Sakura said apologetically.

"Humph," came the angry response as the tiny guardian sniffed and stuck his nose in the air.

"I'll give you this pudding if you forgive Sakura," Tomoyo said, taking out a chocolate pudding and held it in front of him. Kero peeked out the corner of his eyes and seeing that indeed there was pudding, quickly grabbed it and peeled off the top, shoveling large amounts that seemed too big for his size into his mouth.

"Fine you're forgiven," Kero said as he happily spooned in another bite.

"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura whispered.

"You're welcome! I have this perfect outfit that I designed for you so now, you can return the favor! You'll look so _kawaii _in it!" Tomoyo said, stars appearing in her eyes as she clasped Sakura's hands into her own. Sakura and Yukito just sweatdropped.

"Sure Tomoyo, sure." Tomoyo squealed and dragged her to the nearest bathroom. Yukito just smiled and continued eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry I didn't update earlier. I had some trouble with word and it just pissed me off. I know I already said this, but I'll try to update as fast as possible. It might be a bit hard though since the new quarter started and I'm taking a bunch load of credits.

I was surprised at the amount of alerts and favorites that this brought in, considering the number of reviews. It made me really happy. Thanks guys and remember to review!

P.S. Sorry that the chapter's so short. I initially had a way longer chapter but I realized after I finished that they were going there EARLY so there won't be any Weasley family or the Golden Trio interaction. Also a factor in why this chapter is so late.

~YASUMI KABA


End file.
